The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for installing heat sinks and processors to a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for attaching a processor to a heat sink to form an assembly that can then be attached to a circuit board without any tools or risk of damage to the processor.
Conventionally, a processor is mounted in a socket on a printed circuit board that includes a plurality of integrated circuits secured thereto. Heat dissipation affects the operation of the processor and thus it is desirable to have a highly effective heat sink for the processor. These types of heat sinks are often attached to the processor by way of a thermal interface, which serves to attach the heat sink to the processor and provide a path for thermal energy. In high power processor applications, the heat sink required for a given processor may have a much larger footprint than the processor itself.
The processor is first installed into a socket on the circuit board and retained in place by a lock mechanism that is often integral to the socket. Most processors are installed onto a socket by hand and it is up to the installer to ensure proper alignment of the processor pins with the holes on the socket. Because the pins on a processor are often very small and fragile, it is not uncommon to damage one or more pins during installation. If the pins of the processor are damaged they must be repaired and the processor will likely have to be replaced.
Once the processor is installed, the heat sink is then affixed to the top of the processor by the thermal interface material. The size of the heat sink may be large enough to prevent unlocking and removing of the processor while the heat sink is installed. Therefore, the heat sink must be removed from the processor before the processor can be removed from the socket. There exists no method or apparatus in the prior art to easily separate the heat sink from the processor once the thermal interface has been heated. Often this removal is performed using brute force, often resulting in damage to the processor during the removal process.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for methods and apparatus that allow for processors and heat sinks to be installed and uninstalled from a circuit board without risking damage to the processor. It is also desirable to have a processor and heat sink assembly that can be installed and uninstalled without tools and without relying on the steady hand of a technician to prevent damage to the processor chip. The preferred embodiments of the present invention described below overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art while focusing on these needs.